


As We Bid Farewell

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Borodinskaya bitva | Battle of Borodino, M/M, Poetry, War of 1812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolokhov's musings on the morning directly before Borodino. In poetry form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Bid Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-coherent, written two-three years ago actually after an OD on Shakespeare in English 4 AP. I'm still calling it a fic :p

The mist of dawn that bathes the world in fog of red  
Of bloody rays that shan’t bode well  
Now hath come to greet me in the starting day  
To laugh with its fiery light  
At all my hopes, my dreams, my valor’s pride  
An omen of the day to come  
That shall hide from sight all that is dear and sweet  
Behind the vale of smoke and flame  
Behind the ruckus of the canon fire  
The chill of morning – a deluding, fleeting state  
As the August sun shall burn and scathe mid-day  
As though to match the hell it shall preside over this day  
   
Come forth, my dear  
The time has come to bid farewell  
And with the slightest touch of hands convey the lingering thoughts of gentle warmth  
Come near, my love  
So I might gaze into thine eyes once more  
And seek within their tender grey a solemn vow to always love  
Pray say all that thou had said last night  
When as an angel by faintest light of stars thou lit the world  
With the ethereal shimmer of thy beauty  
And the fiery passion of thy promises that ought to not be broken  
   
Yet as the angel leaves and melts into the starting tumult  
And the sun gains its height in the cloudless, mocking heavens  
There is no limit to despair, concern, self pity  
We are the mere pawns in this, the game of kings and God  
A man may love and hate and suffer  
And this will notice none, remember none  
As Time’s relentless coarse leads on  
   
H ave strength and courage my dear one  
Beyond the vale lies the battle  
After the dawn the hellish heat of the accursed day must follow  
Do not be fooled by boyish dreams of grandeur  
They are but false facades and as insidious as a temptress may be  
Have heart, dear one  
For now we part and as of our meeting I do not dare think  
Innocents falls first, the brightest star the first to burn  
   
Yet if by heaven’s grace thou again I shall see  
I shall forego all utterances of love no more  
As I draw thy slender frame to me  
 


End file.
